


The Founding Fathers and Me

by CharlieVaillant



Series: The Founding Fathers and Me [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, The Founding Fathers and Me - Charlie Vaillant
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Hamilton Lyrics, Hamilton reacts to Hamilton, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Posting at least 1-2 chapters a week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieVaillant/pseuds/CharlieVaillant
Summary: Charlotte Andriette Vaillant, or Charlie for short, found a book online on a website one of her friends found that had a page on how to revive dead people. Well, she was suspicious of it at first and she didn't want to somehow accidentally summon a demon but after her friend kept bothering her about it and she eventually bought it. The first people she had in her mind were the Founding Fathers and...let's just say that she doesn't know if it was a good idea or not.(ON HIATUS)(REVISED VERSION)
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Abigail Adams/John Adams, Abigail Adams/John Adams/Martha Jefferson/Thomas Jefferson, Adrienne de Lafayette/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Dolley Madison/James Madison, George Washington/Martha Washington, Hercules Mulligan/Elizabeth Sanders Mulligan, John Adams/Thomas Jefferson, Thomas Jefferson/Martha Eppes Wayles
Series: The Founding Fathers and Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085510
Comments: 12
Kudos: 16





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with the revised version! There will some differences in here but it will still have the same plot. Hey 5orangesonthefloor, I hope you're reading this!

"Hmm, is this really a good idea?"

Charlie was talking to her friend in a call.

"Probably no, the worst scenario would be accidentally summoned a demon but I don't think that's gonna happen. Besides, it's just a book from a crappy website,"

"Yeah..."

Charlie was going to say something else until she stopped herself when she heard a thud in the living room. 

"Hold on, I need to check something."

Charlie adjusted her glasses, armed herself with a bat and quietly went in the living room. She looked around to see nothing broken and looked down to see a woman with brown hair that was tied into a bun. The woman was wearing something that belonged to the 18th century and Charlie was shocked to realize the book actually worked. The woman woke up and checked her surroundings to see Charlie standing there. They were both equally terrified but the woman composed herself.

"May I ask where I am?"

Charlie gulped and took a deep breath.

"You're in my house. It's...going to take a long time to explain this. My name is Charlotte Andriette Vaillant, but you can call me Charlie!" Charlie extends her hand to the woman.

"I'm Elizabeth Hamilton." Elizabeth took Charlie's hand and Charlie helped her up.

"Well, I guess I have to explain this to you and you'll need to trust me here,"

"Alright," Elizabeth hesitantly replied and Charlie knew she just has to tell this to her friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow me on tumblr, my account is CharlieVaillant :D


	2. The Start of a Weird Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Elizabeth successfully revived the others. Will they be able to adapt to the modern world?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the lines are still the same with the old fanfic

After a long time explaining on what happened and the year they're on, Charlie decided to let Elizabeth adapt to the current world first. Charlie was surprisingly able to stay calm whenever she talked to Elizabeth but she can't waste time talking. She gave Elizabeth a white dress that ended on her knees since it was Charlie's dress but it fitted her well. She asked Elizabeth if she wanted to help her summon a lot of people from the 18th century and Elizabeth hesitated but agreed to it. It was a very weird experience for the both of them but after that, they were able to talk while sitting on the seat in the kitchen and waited. They both heard a bunch of loud thuds in the living room and immediately went there. The moment Charlie saw them, she got nervous and went back to the kitchen. Elizabeth followed her there to see her frantically going around in circles.

"Are you alright?" Elizabeth asked and knew the answer when Charlie looked at her with teary eyes. "I'm just really nervous...what if they don't like me? What if I mess up? What if I stutter too much? What if-" Charlie got cut off by Elizabeth. "You'll be fine. I know they will like you. Just remember, breathe in and breathe out. Don't forget to stay calm, alright?" Elizabeth saw her calm down a bit. Charlie took a deep breathe, patted her yellow plaid skirt, fixed her white button up shirt and put on her yellow beret to match her clothes. She felt confident with her clothes but definitely not confident with her voice. She took a deep breathe once more and looked at Elizabeth, "Alright, let's go!".

Charlie walked in the living room with Elizabeth behind her. She saw all of them get up and started talking to eachother. "Eliza!" One man exclaimed and running going towards them. He hugged Elizabeth tightly and Elizabeth hugged back. They were smiling for awhile until tears started going down from both of their eyes. "I missed you..." Elizabeth's voice turned into a whisper while Alexander, Charlie assumes it was Alexander because who else could he be, hugged tighter. Alexander let go and placed his hand on her cheeks to kiss her. "I've been alone for so long and now you're here." Elizabeth hugged him again while Alexander apologised after leaving her and their children all alone. "I will never leave you again," Alexander assured her and Elizabeth smiled. "Never leave me again but," Elizabeth pointed behind him which caused Alexander to turn around, "I think someone else wants to see you too,"

When Alexander looked at the man Elizabeth pointed at, his heart stopped for a moment. He was sure he knew the man, he was tall, he had blonde hair and those blue eyes he just missed. The blonde man didn't seem to notice him yet and he had a confused look on his face. Alexander looked back at Elizabeth and Elizabeth nodded. Alexander started running, "John!". Alexander's hug almost threw John off his balance but he was able to stand straight and hug back. It was a very long embrace with Alexander slightly crying on his chest while John started combing Alexander's hair. Alexander placed his hand under John's chin, "I missed you, don't ever leave me again!". John also had tears going down but he still chuckled, "My dear boy...". That nickname made Alexander's heart burst while Charlie in the background covered her smile. "You don't have to cry anymore." John wiped Alexander's tears. It made Charlie sad to see John in his military uniform and Alexander in his clothes when he had a duel with Aaron Burr.

_Speaking of Aaron Burr, where is he?_ Charlie scanned through everyone to see Aaron having an emotional moment with his wife. It's best if she gave everyone a bit of time with their loved ones.

After she gave them their time, they finally realized the elephant in the room. Well, Charlie was pretty noticeable because of her appearance. She got nervous to see 12 people look at her and she looked at Elizabeth for some encouragment. Elizabeth smiled and mouthed, 'You can do this!'. She looked at them and smiled. "Hello everyone! My name is Charlotte Andriette Vaillant, you can call me Charlie. You all must be very confused so I'll be here to explain! Please take a seat,".

_This is going to take awhile..._


	3. Good Luck Charlie!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie explains on why they were there as she nervously answers their questions. She is a bit...awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a bit of a backstory for Charlie since the old fanfic made her seem like she just appeared out of nowhere.

"...and that's the reason why all of you are here now!" Charlie added jazz hands as if it's going to help them understand. "If there are any questions, please raise your hands," A lot of them raised their hands. "If it's a question about why I bought the book, please don't ask," A lot of them stopped raising their hands. "Oh, the Marquis de Lafayette! What's your question?" Charlie kept smiling...well, she can't stop smiling since she's really excited. "Where are we? Like, which city are we in?" It was a reasonable question that made Charlie a bit nervous. "Well you see, we're in Philippines. A country...that's a bit far from...America," Charlie scratched behind her neck and had a nervous smile. There were a lot of confused noises and questions. It overwhelmed Charlie but she knew what to do because she was used to doing this in school before quarantine. She clapped her hands three times and they all quiet down. She felt powerful on being able to make the adults quiet. They're like three times older than her!

"This is a very peculiar situation we're all in, I know, and it was my idea. Since we're all here, I suggest we watch a musical based on someone in this room," Charlie did a lot of gestures since she was clearly nervous but thankfully, her message went in their heads. "May I ask who that person is?" Alexander asked which was absolutely perfect. "The person that the musical is based on is...you Mr. Hamilton!" Charlie beamed and gestured to him. "Me?" Alexander had a slight smile while Elizabeth knew the idea already since she came first. "Yes you!" Elizabeth hugged him tightly while John squeezed his hand. Charlie was about to start leading them to her room for the musical until an idea popped in her head. "Since you're all in the modern world, I think it's time to let you wear modern clothes! Just like Mrs. Hamilton," Charlie gestured to her until someone raised their hand. It was Hercules Mulligan, "Will there be enough clothes for all of us?". "I'm sure there's enough! May I ask the women to follow me?" Charlie looked around and all the woman, except Elizabeth, nodded and followed her. It was an easy process, Charlie had tons of clothes that were given to her that were a bit too big. It's a struggle being 5'1. The men...will be a harder situation.

_Oh Lord, my fathers are going to kill me..._

Charlie was leading the men to her fathers' room, having two fathers technically means having enough clothes for all the men. Her fathers were tall, like 6'0 foot maybe? And that would mean some of the men (John Adams, Alexander Hamilton and James Madison) will have to struggle with large clothes. _Well, at least they have clothes!_ Charlie thought to herself looking at John Adams struggling with a big t-shirt, Alexander Hamilton having to roll up the sleeves of the sweater and James Madison...well, he's James Madison. She started leading them to her room which was really embarrassing since her room is...you see. She turned on the lights revealing a room with walls that are colored pastel pink. Posters of Thai BL actors carefully placed on the walls with some cute stickers surrounding them. Stuff toys on her bed to keep her company since she's living alone, a blue bean bag that's close to the bed and a stylish couch. Charlie grimaced and turned around with a nervous smile, "Uh, one second please!". "It's a very...unique room," Peggy commented. "Very stylish and extravagant," Angelica added.

Charlie quickly hid the stuff toys in her closet and started moving around the couch. She moved the couch so it's slightly tilted to face the TV her fathers moved for her. She got extra blankets and pillows to put it all on the fluffy mat she had. She didn't know how to hide the posters and she didn't want to risk ripping them so they were there in all their embarrassing glory. Charlie facepalmed, _I hate myself so so much._ She opened the door again, "I apologise for that, please come in and sit wherever you want,". They started coming in one by one and looked around the room to have no stuff toys to be seen. Charlie went out, probably to get popcorn and drinks, while the others chose where they would sit. They were talking to eachother and talking about how they trusted a child the moment they were revived. "Do you think this will fit all of us?" John A. asked Abigail Adams. "I don't know about you, but I will definitely sit on that oddly shaped chair," Benjamin Franklin pointed at the bean bag and sat on it. "Oh my, this is comfortable," He easily adapted to the chair while others are roaming around. George Washington and Martha Washington chose to sit on Charlie's bed while John A., Abigail, Thomas Jefferson and Martha Jefferson sat on the couch. Aaron Burr and Theodosia Bartow Prevost sat beside the couch with full of pillows and blankets. Alexander, John L. and Elizabeth decided to sit on the mat with Lafayette and Hercules following them.

They looked around the room and John L. nudged Lafayette and Alexander to look at the posters. The posters were in another language and most of the pictures were men being really close to eachother...and not in a platonic way. "Wow," was the only thing the three were able to say as Alexander nudged Hercules to look at it too. With a bit more waiting, Charlie was able to come back with three bowls of popcorn and later came back with drinks. It was a bit hard to carry all that and have a very small body but now...it was show time!

"Before we start, I'll have to give information about the musical. First of all, this musical will be different from the operas you might have seen. The musical is simply called Hamilton and there are parts of the musical where it's inaccurate but it's still very much loved by the public. Lin-Manuel Miranda, is the man who made the musical and also plays Alexander Hamilton. You will all be played by people of color since this musical is America then being portrayed by America now. This musical is one of my favorites so I hope you will all enjoy it!"

Charlie looked around to see them all ready and she turned on the TV.

_Thank you Lord for NordVPM_

She pulled out a pink bean bag beneath her bed and sat behind Elizabeth. The beats started as Charlie's heartbeat went faster.


	4. Alexander Hamilton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama! Tension! Sad backstory! And also Benjamin Franklin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't able to form a backstory for Charlie back then and once I did formed, I realized messed up 😓

"I still can't believe they made a musical about me!" Alexander whispered to Elizabeth.

[Aaron Burr:]  
How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore and a

_Oh dear God..._  
Alexander was horrified with the amount of information that was sang.

Scotsman, dropped in the middle of a forgotten  
Spot in the Caribbean by providence, impoverished, in squalor  
Grow up to be a hero and a scholar?

Alexander was frantically looking around, trying to avoid eye contact. John L. noticed this and intertwined his hand to Alexander's. Elizabeth got closer to Alexander and held his arm. It's best if no one says anything right now.

[John Laurens:]  
The ten-dollar Founding Father without a father

Elizabeth turned around and whispered to Charlie, "What is a founding father?". "Oh um," Charlie stuttered from the sudden question and thought, "It's basically what we call all of you. I think the term was first used in 1916,".

Got a lot farther by working a lot harder  
By being a lot smarter  
By being a self-starter  
By fourteen, they placed him in charge of a trading charter

It's sad to think about anyone working at a young age. Charlie got some looks she didn't notice because she was focused on the musical and the popcorn. The reason why some people looked at her was to think about how many children her age or younger are working in this world.

[Thomas Jefferson:]  
And every day while slaves were being slaughtered and carted  
Away across the waves, he struggled and kept his guard up  
Inside, he was longing for something to be a part of  
The brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow, or barter

Alexander tensed up. The memories of his childhood would always haunt him forever and he chose to ignore them, until now. Just thinking about it makes his heart beat faster and the room was so quiet, he was sure everyone can hear his heartbeat.

[James Madison:]  
Then a hurricane came, and devastation reigned  
Our man saw his future drip, dripping down the drain  
Put a pencil to his temple, connected it to his brain  
And he wrote his first refrain, a testament to his pain

Just the mention of the hurricane was too much for him. He can feel all the stares right now and he started playing with the hem of his sweater to take his mind off the stares. John L. got closer and laid his head on Alexander's shoulder. Charlie got sad and thought about her biological parents that she lost when she was still 2 because of a typhoon. She looked at the bright side because this moment wouldn't have happened if her fathers didn't adopted her.

[Burr:]  
Well, the word got around, they said, "This kid is insane, man."  
Took up a collection just to send him to the mainland

"His writing was that impressive huh?" Peggy broke the silence. She got looks from people and Alexander calmed down when the attention went to her. "What? I was trying to break the silence and the tension in this room," She defended herself. Angelica laughed softly, "Yes, his writing was that impressive,".

"Get your education, don't forget from whence you came, and  
The world's gonna know your name. What's your name, man?"

[Alexander Hamilton:]  
Alexander Hamilton

"There's the man!" Lafayette lightened up the mood but still whispering at the same time and patted Alexander's back. Alexander looked at the screen and smiled.

My name is Alexander Hamilton  
And there's a million things I haven't done  
But just you wait, just you wait...

[Eliza Hamilton:]  
When he was ten his father split, full of it, debt-ridden

He still remembered his father, he's not sure whether to miss him or forget him. His father didn't talk to him at all when he grew up and he was sure he was already dead unless he chose ignored him. He remembered getting excited for his wedding, just to see his father not there or any of his family members at that point.

Two years later, see Alex and his mother bed-ridden  
Half-dead sittin' in their own sick, the scent thick

[Full Company except Hamilton (whispering):]  
And Alex got better but his mother went quick

Alexander winced, he does not want to be reminded of his trauma in front of everybody. Elizabeth kissed him on the cheek and smiled, "It will be alright. We're here for you,". John L. kept holding his hand while looking a bit sad. "At least he has his cousin?" Benjamin muttered hopefully. Alexander overheard and the answer was not what he expected.

[George Washington (Company):]  
Moved in with a cousin, the cousin committed suicide

"Oh...I spoke too soon," Benjamin said while Deborah looked at him disappointingly.

Left him with nothin' but ruined pride, something new inside  
A voice saying, "Alex, you gotta fend for yourself."  
He started retreatin' and readin' every treatise on the shelf

[Burr (Company):]  
There would've been nothin' left to do  
For someone less astute  
He would've been dead or destitute  
Without a cent of restitution  
Started workin', clerkin' for his late mother's landlord  
Tradin' sugar cane and rum and all the things he can't afford

"I'm impressed..." John A. said which only Abigail could hear. Charlie experienced a sharp pang of sadness. She listened to the Hamilton soundtrack many times but the sadness wasn't this painful and overwhelming. It must be because she looked at Alexander at that moment.

Scammin' for every book he can get his hands on  
Plannin' for the future see him now as he stands on (ooh...)  
The bow of a ship headed for a new land  
In New York you can be a new man

[Company (Hamilton):]  
In New York you can (just you wait) be a new man  
In New York you can (just you wait) be a new man

"It's quite catchy, this is a well made musical," Thomas remarked and Martha J. agreed with him.

In New York you can be a new man  
[Women:] In New York  
[Men:] New York  
[Hamilton:] Just you wait!

[Company:]  
Alexander Hamilton (Alexander Hamilton)  
We are waiting in the wings for you (waiting in the wings for you)  
You could never back down  
You never learned to take your time!

"I don't think he'll ever will," John L. said aimed at Alexander causing Alexander to jokingly punch him with little force on the shoulder. He earned a laugh from John L. and he missed that laugh.

Oh, Alexander Hamilton (Alexander Hamilton)  
When America sings for you  
Will they know what you overcame?  
Will they know you rewrote the game?  
The world will never be the same, oh

[Burr:]  
The ship is in the harbor now  
See if you can spot him ([Men:] Just you wait)  
Another immigrant  
Comin' up from the bottom ([Company:] Just you wait)  
His enemies destroyed his rep  
America forgot him

"I apologise did I hear that right? There was a period of time where I was forgotten?" Alexander said with a slightly harsh tone aimed at a certain group of people. John A., Thomas and James were silent, I mean, how are they going to answer that? "The drama and tension I missed when I died," Benjamin dramatically puts a hand on his chest.

[Mulligan/Madison and Lafayette/Jefferson:]  
We fought with him

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that some characters have the same actor! That man with poofy hair is the Marquis de Lafayette and Mr. Jefferson while the other is Mr. Mulligan and Mr. Madison," Charlie was close to stuttering on how nerve-wracking it was and she made sure to not be so casual in saying their names. "The line can be read differently," Hercules realized.

[Laurens/Philip:]  
Me? I died for him

"That actor portrays Mr. Laurens and...Philip," The moment both Alexander and Elizabeth looked at each other after Charlie said Philip, made Charlie a bit guilty. Maybe I should have left him out...

[Washington:]  
Me? I trusted him

"That actor only portrays Ge-, Mr. Washington," Charlie was able to catch herself from saying his name so casually and no one noticed but she is filled with anxiety at this moment. "I still do trust you," George looked down at Alexander.

[Eliza and Angelica and Peggy/Maria:]  
Me? I loved him

"Those actresses portray Mrs. Hamilton, Mrs. Church and Mrs. Van Rensselaer," Charlie may have had to practice on saying Peggy's last name since well...you know and she may also be surprised that she didn't stutter that much so far. She also left out Maria on purpose. "I better have a big role in this, I am one of his best friends!" Peggy exclaimed and Charlie's eyes went wide. "I am excited to see what this Angelica can sing about," Angelica said and Charlie gritted her teeth.

[Burr:]  
And me? I'm the damn fool that shot him

"I don't think you need to say who that is," Aaron immediately said, not wanting attention. Alexander ignored the lyrics and kept such a chill face from a man who's close to the person who shot him. "I apologise about bothering you but will you please tell me I'll appear in this," Benjamin asked Charlie. Charlie got shocked from the fact Benjamin Franklin is asking her this and even apologised but answered, "You won't but you did have a song that didn't make it in the musical!". Even if people were acting casual with the lyrics, some people who are sitting close to Alexander, had their expression slightly change. They continued since Alexander didn't seem to mind.

[Company:]  
There's a million things I haven't done  
But just you wait!

[Burr:]  
What's your name, man?

[Company:]  
Alexander Hamilton!

They suddenly started applauding and that startled Charlie. They started talking to each other and Alexander suddenly turned around. "That was absolutely amazing! Thank you for showing this to all of us," Alexander remarked, "but please tell me that my past won't be talked about, well sang about again,". "I mean, it will be brought up in other songs but don't worry! It won't be that graphic," Charlie answered and she earned a smile from Alexander as he turned around again. She sometimes thought that when people wrote about his eyes that there might be an exaggeration somewhere but my God...they were right on how gorgeous they are. Charlie looked around her and she just couldn't get used to it. So many...gingers, blondes, people with freckles and different eyecolors. The only blondes she's ever seen in her life is her dad and his family while her papa and everyone else were brunettes. Charlie shook her head to get her out of her daydream and continued the musical.


	5. Aaron Burr, Sir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, this chapter is full of laughter and confusion while Charlie is still awkward and probably even more awkward in this chapter. But she's trying her best!

[Company:]

1776\. New York City.

[Hamilton:]

Pardon me. Are you Aaron Burr, sir?

Theodosia started nudging Aaron playfully, earning a smile from him.

[Burr:]

That depends. Who's asking?

[Hamilton:]

Oh, well, sure, sir

I'm Alexander Hamilton, I'm at your service, sir

I have been looking for you

[Burr:]

I'm getting nervous

"I would be nervous too," Angelica said causing Peggy to giggle.

[Hamilton:]

Sir…

I heard your name at Princeton. I was seeking an accelerated course of study when I got sort of out of sorts with a buddy of yours. I may have punched him. It's a blur, sir. He handles the financials?

[Burr:]

You punched the bursar

"You punched a person?" Lafayette turned to Alexander. "Okay, I'm not that rogue and violent," Alexander replied.

[Hamilton:]

Yes!

Alexander sighed as most of the people stiffled a laugh.

I wanted to do what you did. Graduate in two, then join the revolution. He looked at me like I was stupid, I'm not stupid.

So how'd you do it? How'd you graduate so fast?

[Burr:]

It was my parents' dying wish before they passed

Theodosia was by his side, holding his hand. There was no need for words for the pain he felt and for the pain he's feeling now. 

[Hamilton:]

You're an orphan. Of course! I'm an orphan

God, I wish there was a war!

"Ah yes, everyone wishes for a war!" Peggy joked as she lazily raised both of her hands up. "Put them down." Angelica said while she pulled Peggy's hands down. George shook his head while trying to hold his smile.

Then we could prove that we're worth more

Than anyone bargained for…

[Burr:]

Can I buy you a drink?

[Hamilton:]

That would be nice

[Burr:]

While we're talking, let me offer you some free advice

Talk less

"I wish you could," Aaron muttered and Charlie was able to notice what he said as she tries not to smile.

[Hamilton:]

What?

[Burr:]

Smile more

[Hamilton:]

Ha

[Burr:]

Don't let them know what you're against or what you're for

[Hamilton:]

You can't be serious

[Burr:]

You wanna get ahead?

[Hamilton:]

Yes

[Burr:]

Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead

"And he was right," Alexander confirmed it by pointing to himself. John L. almost choked on his popcorn.

[Laurens:]

Yo yo yo yo yo!

What time is it?

[Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan:]

Show time!

[Burr:]

Like I said…

"Oh cruel, cruel foreshadowing..." Lafayette said and he was right. Charlie made a good decision to get the tissues.

[Laurens:]

Show time! Show time! Yo!

I'm John Laurens in the place to be!

"Did I...did I act like that before?" John L. asked Alexander. "Yes, yes you did," Alexander nodded and snickered when John L. put his head down. 

A two pints o' Sam Adams, but I'm workin' on three, uh!

Those redcoats don't want it with me!

'Cause I will pop chick-a pop these cops 'til I'm free!

"What does pop chick-a pop mean?" James asked. Charlie and the rest jumped because they almost forgot James was here. "I think it's just to mimick a gun, you know...onomatopoeia?" Charlie explained with uncertainty in her voice.

[Lafayette:]

Oui oui, mon ami, je m'appelle Lafayette!

The Lancelot of the revolutionary set!

I came from afar just to say "Bonsoir!"

Tell the King "Casse toi!" Who's the best?

C'est moi!

"The french accent is brilliant!" Lafayette stammered as he laughed. The group who knew french had to hold in their laughter after a certain line. "I wonder who's next?" Hercules asked and oh boy he wasn't ready.

[Mulligan:]

Brrrah brraaah! I am Hercules Mulligan

Up in it, lovin' it, yes I heard ya mother said, "Come again?"

[Lafayette and Laurens:]

Ayyyyy

"I...I'm going out if this continues," Hercules said as he covered his face with his left palm.

[Mulligan:]

Lock up ya daughters and horses, of course

It's hard to have intercourse over four sets of corsets…

"I just know this Lin person meant I stole horse but God," Hercules couldn't finish his sentence as Alexander snickers. 

[Lafayette:]

Wow

[Laurens:]

No more sex, pour me another brew, son!

"'No more sex', hmm? Must be one of those inaccuracies," John L. whispered Alexander and Lafayette to hear as Lafayette immediately covered his laughter while Alexander covered himself with a pillow. "The three of you need to quiet down, I heard the whole thing," George bent down and whispered to them, "and be glad I didn't call you two out when I heard some noises when we were alive," George added. "Oh George, they were still young and were in the army. Don't tell me you forgot all those times we had together," Martha W. were on the trio's side while George gave her a look. Elizabeth however, was confused to see the trio laughing.

[Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan:]

To the revolution!

[Laurens:]

Well, if it ain't the prodigy of Princeton college!

[Mulligan:]

Aaron Burr!

[Laurens:]

Give us a verse, drop some knowledge!

[Burr:]

Good luck with that: you're takin' a stand

You spit. I'mma sit. We'll see where we land

[Lafayette/Mulligan:]

Boooo!

"The fact that you're still a sourpuss in the musical," Lafayette joked as Theodosia and surprisingly, Aaron laughed. "It is true you could be a sourpuss sometimes," Theodosia smiles at Aaron. 

[Laurens:]

Burr, the revolution's imminent. What do you stall for?

[Hamilton:]

If you stand for nothing, Burr, what'll you fall for?

[Mulligan/Lafayette/Laurens:]

Ooh

[Laurens:]

Who are you?

[Mulligan:]

Who are you?

[Lafayette:]

Who are you?

[Mulligan/Lafayette/Laurens:]

Ooh, who is this kid? What's he gonna do?

"Now that doesn't make sense, I met Alexander beforehand and I never met the two of them in person before," Hercules pointed at John L. and Lafayette. "Yeah, the musical is going mix things up sometimes. The reason why is because they needed a bit of...'flair' at certain times," Charlie answered while struggling to find words that aren't so casual. "Wait, don't tell me we're immediately moving on to the next songs. Isn't there times where they speak normally?" John A. asked. "Not in this musical! Let's keep going!" Charlie unpaused the video while being more energetic than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can show some love for my story in Wattpad! Also, you can send some questions on Tumblr since I want to know what you're thinking about this story :D Oh, and just a question, what do you think of Charlie so far? I'm thinking of making a backstory of her and her fathers in the future!


	6. Exams...again

Sorry! Some people must have already noticed I haven't posted for a long time but I've been stressed lately. It's the end of the 2nd Quarter for me and I need to pass all of my 20+ assignments. I also have exams this week which makes me even more stressed. It doesn't really help when I also have been writing another fanfic for a contest. I promise to start posting next week! I'm very sorry for making a lot of people wait for so long just for this 😔 

Though this doesn't seem much but I got only 2 mistakes in my exam :D

For people who have questions, you can send some in my tumblr!


	7. Still on Hiatus!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read this!

I am not dead, just stressed!  
I just wanted to let anyone who reads this know that I haven't abandoned the work yet but I am just very busy.  
I don't know when I will be able to post again but I will make sure that once I start posting again, I'll keep up with my schedule.  
It's been hard for me in online school and it's very hard to balance studying and writing stories since the moment I start writing, I tend to forget to stop.   
I also been suffering a bit on staying with one story since I somehow started thinking of an original story instead of this fanfic.  
But no matter what, I won't abandon this work!


End file.
